A Denial of Service (DoS) attack on a wireless telecommunications network prevents the wireless telecommunications network from performing in a reliable manner. A DoS attack could be accomplished by inundating a targeted geographic location served by a wireless telecommunications network with a large quantity of SMS messages. A large quantity of SMS messages, in a short period of time to a targeted geographic location, can prevent other requests, such as voice call setup requests, from being communicated by way of the wireless telecommunications network.